


Sleep Tight

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cold, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gotten used to sharing a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #29: Picture prompt: [Snow Wolf](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1422382.html)  
> A/N: Damned if I was going to write another long fic today.

Even in sleep, he is conscious of the cold. The blankets are insufficient. He curls into a tight ball, seeking elusive heat. He grasps the covers and pulls them closer.  
  
Not enough. Something is missing.  
  
He's alone. Lone wolf. Prey stalker. Not tonight. Too cold to hunt.  
  
Someone is missing.  
  
He shivers but doesn't wake. Relax. Blood will flow and bring heat.  
  
Too cold to relax. Paradox.  
  
Weight beside him. Warm body snuggles up close. Arms wrap around him.  
  
He inhales deeply. The scent warms him from within as the body warms him from without.  
  
He exhales a name.  
  
"John."


End file.
